Emergence
by worththerisks
Summary: In their third year at Hogwarts Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy became friends briefly, but no one knew. Now that the war that had them on opposing sides has ended and her friends know the truth, what will become of that friendship? (EWE, but DH compliant.)
1. Hermione

Hermione couldn't sleep. Ron didn't understand why she was so torn, but she supposed he wouldn't. She'd hidden so many things from her best friends, from her boyfriend, over the years. All things considered she wasn't sure she understood it herself.

Every time she imagines testifying against him, Hermione flashes back to her third year at Hogwarts. Fighting with Ron and Harry, meeting Sirius Black, trying to save Buckbeak, and a friendship so tenuous it barely existed at all. But it did, it did exist, and it's colored her opinions ever since. Logical, or not.

She realizes not altogether quickly that sitting here stewing is doing her absolutely no good. She can't do this alone, if she should even do it at all. She makes up her mind in an instant, deciding she'll have to talk to Harry. He'll insist she tell Ron of course, but that honesty is long overdue anyway. Then, before she can change her mind, she turns on her spot and apparates to Grimmauld Place where Harry has once again taken up residence.

The loud crack of her arrival jars him from his sleep. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. I just… I could use a friend."

Harry fixed her with an exasperated stare. "Do you have any idea what time…" He stopped then, noticing the look on her face. "Are you finally read to tell me what's been going on with you the last few weeks? It's not like you to keep secrets. We won Hermione, we actually won. We're free. No more war, or horcruxes, or evil. It's our turn to be happy.

She could barely hold back her tears. Merlin, she felt so guilty. And he was going to find out just how much of a liar she was. "I can't… The trial…."

"The trial?" He questioned with a tone of surprise. "The Malfoy trial?"

When she nodded he continued. "Really? I know you think there's good hidden in there somewhere. Maybe there is but Godric knows it's deep enough that I don't see it. I don't understand how you can either. He was awful to you Hermione. He was more of a prat to you than anyone. The things he said, the way he treated you…I'm furious now just thinking about it."

"I need to explain that to you," she conceded. "Ron and you both deserve the truth. But Harry, are we having him thrown in Azkaban for being a bully or his acts as a death eater?"

"Aren't they one in the same?" He retorted quickly. "Why do you think he was such a prat? It's because he was always going to be a death eater. It's been ground into him his whole life, sometimes people can't be helped. Merlin Hermione, I hate him. Okay, yes, he didn't identify me when we were held captive at the manor, but I saved his life in the room of requirement, that makes us more than even. I don't have any lingering feelings of obligation where he's concerned. Maybe he didn't utter the curse, but he let the death eaters in. He needs to pay. Seven years at Hogwarts together. In that time can you name one other time he's even remotely resembled a decent human being?"

"Third year," she whispers before breaking out into sobs.

Harry just holds her then, clearly waiting for the tears to subside. She can tell he's at a total loss as he tries to figure out when she's talking about. When her tears finally slow the corners of his mouth turn up slightly in confusion as he begins to ask, "Hermione…?"

"Yes?" she sniffled.

"Isn't that the year you slapped Draco?" he asked, honestly confused.

"She smirked a bit at the truth. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Things might've… oh I don't know, I'm so confused Harry, so very confused."

"It was brilliant Hermione, the prat deserved it. I'm confused too, so you'd better start from the beginning. You're the one who explains everything to me, remember? But I'll try, oh Merlin, I'll try. You know I'd do anything for you Hermione. You're like my sister."

She gave him a brief smile, hoping desperately for that to be true, before she began her story. "We spent a lot of that year not speaking remember? Me and you, me and Ron? You were both so mad at me. You had each other, but I was so alone, just like I was before we became friends in the first place. Merlin knows I didn't have an easy time making friends those first few year. I spent a lot of time working on Buckbeak's appeal, but I needed friends too, especially since I'd gotten used to having some.

"Hermione, I know that year was pretty rough, we were all a bit wrong, but I hate that you were so alone."

"That's just it Harry, I wasn't truly alone. Malfoy helped. Godric, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say aloud. He was there for me when I really needed someone though." She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting, knowing exactly what his argument would be. "Maybe there was some ulterior motive. It hardly matters. To be fair, that brief friendship or whatever it was, he never used it against me. Not ever. This about it, if he had you would have known, Ron would have known. Maybe he wanted to forget it too. Make it like it never happened. I did effectively end it when I slapped him after all. It was just too much. Every waking moment I didn't spend with him was dedicated to saving Buckbeak, in direct opposition to his desires. I was a silly little third year, how could I know how things would turn out? It was a friendship that could never be for so many reasons, but it was…. It was."

Harry's eyes had kind of glazed over as she explained. She knew he had never seen it. Not then, not in the following years at Hogwarts, and not even as they prepared to testify against him at his trial. The wheels in his head were turning though. "Just one question." When she nodded bleakly he continued, "sixth year…" She hung her head knowing what was coming. "You argued to fiercely against him being a death eater… is this why?"

She knew he'd ask. How could he not? Carefully, she tried to explain. "I honestly didn't believe he would ever take the mark. We'd actually discussed it. There's no doubt being raised by death eaters, that plenty of their logic had been instilled in him from a young age, but he hated the mark, thought it was stupid. Announcing to the world something they mean to keep secret. He'd actually laughed at the fact they wore masks when they were willing to permanently put proof of their affiliation on their person. Maybe this should be evidence that I was wrong about him, that I never knew him as well as I thought, but I think that night at the manor proves otherwise. Obviously he's made plenty of mistakes, but he's not his father, and you'll never convince me he's evil. But to answer your question, yes in that brief period of camaraderie I formed an opinion of him that still influences my thoughts about him today. Maybe I was wrong about the mark, but I'm not wrong now." As she finished speaking she realized how much she believed what she said. There was no way she could testify against Malfoy.

"You need to tell Ron."

"I know."

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters, settings, or other Harry Potter related concepts referenced in this story.

 **Authors Note** : This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be gentle. That being said I do love constructive criticism, this story has been floating around in my head for awhile so I'd like to do it justice. As for the story itself, my goal is to alternate between Hermione's and Draco's perspective. Things will likely advance rather slowly but I think that's the only way to do their relationship justice, I promise I'll get to the M rating eventually.


	2. Draco

This could be his last night of freedom. Ever. So what was he doing? Partying? Having Wild Sex? No, he was sitting in the drawing room of the manor alone thinking about how much he deserved everything that was about to rain down on him.

Feeling sorry for himself wasn't generally a feeling he gave into as a Malfoy, but there were few other options at this point. He has no one. His lawyer had wanted to discuss last minute strategy going into the trial tomorrow, but he'd declined. What was the point? He was guilty, and everyone knew it. The only person in the world who would even talk to him at this point was his mother, and that was only to try to convince him to join them on the run.

Every time he heard from her it was like being pulled back in time. _They'd left the battle. All three of them. At that point it didn't matter who won the war, neither side would show them any pity. The plan was to get as far away from London as they could. His parents left under the impression he would meet them shortly, not wanting to risk traveling in a group. He hadn't gone to join them though. He didn't want to be a coward anymore. It would undoubtedly been easier to flee but he couldn't bring himself to do so._

 _It didn't take long to reestablish the government after the Dark Lord's defeat, and one of their first priorities was finding the death eater's left alive. The wanted poster with his face appeared not long after, and was followed almost immediately with an owl from his mother begging him to join her. He had resisted again though, and instead chose to turn himself in to the Ministry of Magic._ He wondered now if he'd been a fool. Sure, he deserved it, but he deserved it because he was the kind of guy who looked out for himself.

Tomorrow he would walk into the courtroom and the Draco bashing would begin. It was karma he supposed. The nail would really seal his coffin when the golden trio took the stand though. They witnessed so many of his transgressions firsthand. That being said, he still couldn't bring himself to be sad they'd be testifying against him though. It meant he'd get to see her one last time. His last memory of her wouldn't be distorted with blood, and therefore he was actually in one way grateful for the trial he was about to endure. If he was honest with himself, it might be why he stuck around to endure it.

Oh Salazar, thinking about her brought up so many memories. Most of them bad, it's true, but the good, oh there were some good ones too. If only he'd been someone else. Someone raised by different parents, someone without such prejudices, someone without an unquenchable thirst for power. Almost anyone else.

He could have loved her, but he didn't know how to let her in, to trust someone, or to go against everything he'd been taught. Instead he called her a mudblood on more occasions then one could possibly count. He'd teased her mercilessly on any topic he could think of. Worst of all, he stood idly by while his aunt tortured her. That was his breaking point. He could never undo the things he's said and done. He was the person he chose to be, he'd have to live with the consequences. He may never be able to unlearn many of the terrible characteristics he's adopted, but he damn well was never going to allow himself to be used in such a way as his fellow death eaters had, ever again.

"Enough!" he shouted at himself. He was Draco Malfoy. He may be alone and hopeless, but he refused to be pathetic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own HP.

 **Author's Note** : Sorry this chapter is so short. It kind of needed to be with him being alone. Hopefully that wasn't too dull. Chapters should be longer in the future and have more action.

Also, please review! I would very much appreciate it. Thank you to those of you who followed!


	3. Truth and Justice?

She wished Ron would stop staring at her like that. He hadn't stopped since she'd told him her and Draco had been friends, however briefly. At least it didn't look like he hated her. She'd take small miracles wherever she could get them.

Finally he asked, "What are we doing 'Mione?" shaking his head sadly.

She deflated at his question. "Ron your friendship means everything to me. I…"

He cut her off. "Exactly, my friendship. You thought you couldn't tell me this… for years you thought you couldn't tell me. I'm not exactly a fan of the ferret, but Merlin Hermione! If we can't even talk about something as trivial as Malfoy, maybe we're taking our relationship in the wrong direction. No don't cry. I love you with everything I am, but maybe it's not meant to be a romance. We've always been so different, you and I. Maybe we're trying to force something that's not meant to be. It doesn't mean we don't love each other. In fact I think it means the opposite, we love each other enough to not force it and end up ruining things. I want you in my life forever."

She realized he was right. "When did you get so smart?"

"That tone of surprise again," he retorted.

"Just promise me this has nothing to do with Malfoy…"

"Hell no! But it does show me how quickly things could take a bad turn, and we both know this could end up there. I don't want that for us. He hugged her then, whispering "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied placing a kiss on his cheek before the finished getting ready, and left her flat for the courthouse.

Harry was waiting for them when they arrived. He and Ron shared a brief nod over her head and the three of them entered the courtroom claiming seats near the back as they watched the proceedings unfold before them. Witness after witness testified against Draco, and Hermione watched him sink lower and lower in his chair. She wondered if he regretted turning himself in. He could have tried to run of course. Frankly, she'd been surprised he hadn't immediately after fleeing the final battle. No, instead he'd stayed. It perplexed her greatly, but it wasn't like she'd ever get an answer to that puzzle so she tried not to dwell on it.

Pansy was testifying now. Hermione had watched Draco's face briefly contort in pain as he listed to her recount his activities sixth year; all of the planning behind the necklace that cursed Katie, the poison that nearly did Ron in, and finally his work with the vanishing cabinet that allowed the death eater's access to Hogwarts. She made sure to stress that all of these plans were made to achieve his ultimate goal of murdering beloved headmaster Albus Dumbledore. As Hermione watched his reactions she had to wonder if they were due to guilt, or the sting of betrayal before deciding it could be both.

She was next to testify. Godric help her.

As she took her seat the chief warlock began his line of questioning by inquiring what she knew about Katie being cursed. Hermione had seen her get cursed, it was a fact, and she described the horrible aftermath of the event. Next on the agenda was her torture at them manor. It broke her heart that the Wizengamont seemed determined to blame Draco just so they could punish someone. As if that could provide her the justice she deserved. "Listen, I'm not so naïve to believe Mr. Malfoy is a good person, he's a prat, and he's done some terrible things, but he did not torture me, and he could not have stopped it." She locked eyes with him then, "You could not have stopped it."

Now that she had relived the worst night of her life in front of pretty much everyone she new, the chief warlock had only one final question. "Do you know the man before you to have the dark mark branded upon his arm?"

It always came down to that. It would damn him for sure. And he knew better. "Yes."

Ron was next. He gave her a tight smile as she returned to her seat. She knew he'd been waiting for his revenge for a long time. It might not be what she wanted, but she would not begrudge him the justice he deserved.

They asked him about Katie as well, and his response was much the same as her's. Fact can only vary so much in description after all. Next they asked him about his being poisoned. Hermione expected him to shine here. He'd practiced his testimony so many times. She knew it by heart, only he didn't launch into it. Instead he looked at Draco, before flicking his eyes to her. Looking back at Draco he began speaking. "I forgive you…" and a low murmur broke out in the courtroom as everyone shared their disbelief.

"What's he doing?" Hermione whispered to Harry in utter shock.

"Shh, I want to hear this."

Ron was talking again. "We've hated each other our entire lives. Me because you're a Malfoy, and you because I'm a Weasley. But that's not what this is about. It's not what any of this is about. You didn't try to poison me. Do I believe you're responsible? Probably, though the only one who claims to know for certain is Pansy, and I don't trust her anymore than I do you. But, the fact of the matter is, you didn't intend to kill me. Therefore, I forgive you.

Hermione's jaw had almost hit the floor. She knew he did it for her. She just hoped he didn't resent her for it later. She was reassured moments later, however, when he kissed he cheek upon returning to his seat. Harry was up next. He clasp his hand on Ron's shoulder as he passed by him giving him another slight nod.

He knew more than all of them. It was sure to be quite the testimony, and reporters had turned out in droves for it. This is the story they came expecting. Ron's declaration had simply added a little spice.

Before the questions even began, Harry started talking. "I remember the first day I met Mr. Malfoy. After just learning you're a wizard things tend to become more memorable. It was clear from the start we came from two different worlds, and as we grew so did our disdain for each other. That being said, I may be the person with the answers to your questions, but I am the wrong person to give you those answers. You want to use my hatred to fulfill this vendetta. He has a mark on his arm so he must pay? How about we judge people for what they've actually done. Did he kill Katie or Ron? No, they're both here alive and well to testify in your crusade. Did he kill Dumbledore? No, he couldn't do that either. He wanted out. Even through my hatred I could see that. Hermione's answered the question already in terms of her torture, he played no role in it. In fact, I implore you to realize that he refused to name us which bought us time to escape. Did he fight in the final battle? No. So what has he done? He has the mark. And you want to lock him up forever? I say shame on you, and shame on this trial for once again trying to use children, and the grudges of children to reach your own ends. Round up the death eaters, they deserve it. Just bear in mind what a death eater is, and it certainly isn't a mark on skin." With that he stood and abruptly left the courtroom.

Hermione couldn't believe what her friends had just done for her, and she loved them for it. Would it be enough? Probably not, the court was quite determined. What really mattered was that they chose to show her that her feelings mattered. She'd lied to them for years, and they didn't yell or leave, they held on tighter determined only to grow closer.

* * *

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing related to the Harry Potter Universe.

Authors Note: First, I want to thank my lovely reviewers. It is absolutely wonderful that you took the time to give me your feedback on my story. Also thank you to my new followers. Next, I know there's been a bit longer of a delay between chapters this time. Generally new chapters will coincide with my days off, which are not regular, but you should get a few updates throughout the week. Extra if I'm feeling particularly inspired. Anyway, this was a difficult chapter for me to write so hopefully I did it justice. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!


	4. Verdict

Draco had been sitting in shock since the trial ended. It had started off horribly. That was to be expected. Then Pansy testified against him. He knew she, along with their fellow Slytherin's had turned her back on him, but he didn't realize just how far he'd fallen in her eyes. That was not the real shock though, the golden trio had in fact, well he couldn't even wrap his mind around it.

His lawyer nudged him as the chief warlock rose to deliver their verdict. Usually they just voted by show of hands in the courtroom. He wasn't sure what to make out of their need for private discussion before deciding. Obviously they weren't expecting the trial to turn the way it had either.

"In the trial of Draco Malfoy, this council finds him guilty of conspiring with death eaters resulting in harm to the magical community as well as inflicting serious harm unto other witches and wizards in his attempts at murder. Based upon all of today's testimony the court hereby sentences Mr. Draco Malfoy to ten years in Azkaban prison."

Ten years? That wasn't forever. He could do ten years. Sure it would be ugly, but there was hope. He still had a chance at a life, he hadn't given it all away. He fought the urge to grin figuring it would appear to be in bad taste, but he couldn't help but sit up a little straighter.

"That being said, this court also feels it is important to place extra weight on the testimony of our war heroes, who were more than most wronged by you. Since they seem to believe you can be reformed we would like to issue a chance to both you and them to prove it. We will suspend your Azkaban sentence in lieu of one of them sponsoring your rehabilitation."

Draco shot a glance at his lawyer. What exactly was going on? This wasn't how punishments were doled out.

"What exactly would that sponsorship entail?" Draco's lawyer asked the chief warlock.

"Either Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Hermione Granger must agree to open up their home to him until he is deemed by Ministry officials to be reformed, though this period of time will not exceed the ten year sentence. During this time Mr. Malfoy will be expected to navigate without magic and will not have access to a wand. It is this council's hope that living as a muggle will show Mr. Malfoy their lives do in fact matter."

The idea of living without magic did not bother him as much as it once might have. It's not like he was going to have magic in Azkaban. It hardly seemed like it would matter though, none of the golden trio would ever dedicate such a large period of their lives to helping him, and there's no reason why they should. Testifying in his favor was one thing, unbelievable as that was. Inviting him into their lives would be quite another. It would be better to ignore this possibility altogether rather then get his hope up for nothing.

"Seeing as none of the three possible hosts are currently present how long do they have to decide if they are willing to help Mr. Malfoy?"

Darn his pesky lawyer, better to just let this idea drop.

"It is not a decision that should be taken lightly, therefore we will allow them sixth months to determine their answers. Until then Mr. Malfoy shall be held in Azkaban prison as if he were beginning his ten year stay."

As his lawyer turned to him he realized he was now wearing shackles and prison garb. "I will be in to visit you tomorrow to discuss this interesting turn of events."

Draco tried to tell him not to bother but he was already being whisked away to his cell.

-x-

After one night, Draco already felt grimy and gross. It made him wish he had an actual chance at the alternate punishment. It may only be ten years but it was going to go slower than he ever imagined. He'd barely slept at all between the discomfort of his cell and the crazed yells of fellow prisoners. How had this become his life?

His lawyer appeared that day as promised. Draco tried to tell him he stood no chance with any of the golden trio but he would not have it. "Obviously they testified in your favor which you thought they'd never do either. Why can't you be wrong now too?"

"Because I'm not."

"I disagree, you must be overlooking something."

"You want to know the truth? The actual truth, fine. Let's start with Potter, or Potty as I've called him nearly as long as I've known him. He flat out admits that he hates me, and he has plenty of reasons to. To start I'm in this situation because I decided to pledge my allegiance to the guy who murdered his parents in cold blood, tried to kill him as a baby and was obsessed with killing him ever since. Then in the service of this guy I nearly killed one of his best friends and stood by and watched as the other was tortured. If all of this wasn't enough I led the charge behind killing his mentor and new father figure. You figure he wants me in his house?"

"Perhaps he is not the best option of the three, but you must admit he has a strong sense of right and wrong which resulted in him testifying in your favor instead of against as everyone predicted. He might not be as much of a long shot as you expect."

"Weasel then? Oh yeah, I have wonderful nicknames for all of them. He forgives me? I doubt it. Let's say he does though. He lost a brother in the war. Obviously he and his family would just love to replace him by having a death eater in their family home instead."

"Might as well tell me about the girl since you're so sure of yourself."

Ah yes, Hermione Granger. I had quite a few nicknames for her. The insufferable know-it-all, but if we're being real I referred to her as the mudblood. That definitely makes me endearing to her right? I think that sums up quite nicely what side I'll always be on to her. Maybe she doesn't blame me for her torture, but that was my family, in my home, some things you can't separate yourself from. I made my choices, I'll have to live with the consequences."

"You've been very helpful."

"You understand now why you must give up this quest?"

"On the contrary, I know just how to continue."

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP, and sadly never will.

Author's Note: Thank you to all my new followers, you have no idea how much that brightens my day. Hope you like the chapter. We're getting close to some actual Dramione interaction I promise! Anyway, it's late and I'm exhausted so hopefully I didn't make to many errors in this chapter because I didn't notice them in my attempts to get this chapter up. I just really wanted to get it out tonight.


	5. Payback

She awoke the next morning to a loud pop. She groaned, "Is this payback for the other night?" after seeing Harry standing in her room.

"Oh it's payback all right, but not for that." Harry dropped a copy of that morning's Prophet on her lap.

She glanced down at the paper, and it wasn't difficult to understand what he was talking about. It took up the entire front page. Below the rather large picture of Draco in shackles the story began.

 _ **How Far Will Trio Go to Save War Criminal?**_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday the trial of Draco Malfoy was held before the W_ i _zengamot. It began much the same as recent trials, with his obvious guilt being laid out before the court. The shift began however when our war heroes took the stand. Had one of them offered testimony in his favor I might have suggested it was a result of the Imperius Curse, but all three being subjected to it is simply unlikely. That only raises the question however, as to why they would assist a known criminal._

 _Help him they did, the outcome of the trial differed greatly from the death eater trials we have become accustomed to. Instead of life imprisonment in Azkaban, Malfoy was only sentenced to ten years. If he even does that. The court offered up another option as well. This option should help us to understand the trio's motives, and just how much they meant their testimony._

 _In an unusual sentencing, the Wizengamot offered up a punishment completely separate from Azkaban. This punishment would allow either Mister Harry Potter, Mister Ronald Weasley, or Miss Hermione Granger to sponsor Malfoy's rehabilitation efforts. If they believe their testimony, it is reasonable to assume that they will snatch this opportunity. If they do not, it begs the question of why the wizarding world as a whole should give him another chance in ten years when they don't believe it themselves despite their testimony…_

Ron had arrived while she was reading, and Hermione stopped reading before the end of the article. "So basically, one of us has to sponsor him, or they're going to make it look like we were up to something when we were testifying? Oh Merlin, I'm sorry I drug you two into this."

"It's ridiculous, ten years in Azkaban is a perfectly reasonable punishment for his crimes," Harry stated. "We weren't trying to keep him from being punished, we just wanted justice."

Ron piped up in response, "He's a Malfoy, people are going to be leery of him getting off too easily, they're kind of known for it. But you're right it's ridiculous, as if he could have us doing his bidding."

Hermione felt so guilty for bringing them into her mess. "What do we do now?"

Ron looked at her. "First you stop blaming yourself. We all made our own decisions. Next, I don't know. I can't very well bring him to the Burrow. It might be worth it to see the look on his face when he realizes he'd be living there too, but Mom's still a mess after Fred, and don't get me started on George. They don't specifically blame Malfoy, so they don't blame me for my testimony, but they certainly won't want a death eater around reminding them of everything."

"Of course not." She looked at Harry when she spoke again. "I know you hate him. I should be the one to have to do it. I did get us into this, but honestly I'm not sure I want to either. You're right ten years is fair."

"So none of us sponsor him? I can deal with the backlash; it won't be the worst thing the Phrophet's said about me.

As they all nodded in agreement there was a knock at Hermione's door.

She got up to see who it was and was surprised to find Draco's lawyer standing on the other side of it. Perhaps she shouldn't have been. It was his job to help Draco however he could.

He looked a bit surprised to find all three of them here. "Ah, you're all together, excellent. I'll only have to do this once. I know the three of you left the trial early, I don't suppose you've heard the…" He noticed the copy of the Daily Prophet still in Hermione's hands. "Or maybe you have."

As the three of him grimaced he started up again. "The Prophet, rubbish as always. Please don't let that keep you from helping him."

Hermione spoke up then. "We already helped him. Probably more than was wise. You're asking us to take pity on him. The Malfoy I knew wouldn't want pity."

"I think you'll find he's no longer the person he was in school."

"I think you overestimate his ability to change."

"Haven't you done the same? All of you."

Harry looked disgruntled, but it was Ron who spoke up. "He almost killed me. You're asking for a lot more than forgiveness."

Hermione couldn't take it. "Ten years is fair. I know he's not evil, he never truly was or we couldn't have been friends, but you ask too much."

"Friends?"

"He didn't tell you? I figured that's why you had any hope of this conversation being successful."

"You're friends, and you're just going to let him rot in Azkaban?"

"We were friends. Briefly. A long time ago. It changes nothing."

"Yet you're shocked I didn't know?"

"Silly me I suppose. I should have known it'd still be a secret."

"That's not what I meant."

They stared at each other for a bit, neither Harry or Ron interrupting.

"He is sorry you know. He regrets a lot of things. I don't want to force you into anything, like the Prophet seems to be trying, but he really does need your help. There's no one else who can help him. Even if they could I'm not sure they would. Neither you or Draco may like it, but you three are his best hope. You have a few months, I wouldn't rush into anything, but think about it okay. Maybe pay him a visit, get to know the new Draco."

Hermione nodded curtly before showing the man out of her flat. The nerve of some people.

When Hermione returned Ron seemed to have found his voice again. "We should probably go see him."

"What?!" Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

"The Prophet might even have a point. I didn't want to say so before, because well, I can't take him in. That makes it seem like I'm trying to force him on the two of you. I'm not, I swear I'm bloody not. We're going about this wrong though. Our testimony could help us to bridge the gap between ideologies. Think about it, we could be giving him a real second chance at life. If he let him sit in Azkaban though, don't we lose all that good will? He might hate us more for not helping. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to live through another war. I'd rather try to mend the hate."

Harry spoke up first. "You sounded like Hermione there, just for a second. It was scary."

"Bloody scary," Ron agreed. "Kind of means I might be right though, don't you reckon?"

Hermione sighed, "Just a quick visit."

"You two go," Harry said. "I just can't."

Hermione and Ron nodded and hugged their friend. "We'll let you know how it goes," she told him.

They had left right away, scared that waiting would cause them to change their minds, but now that they were being shown to his cell Hermione was very nervous.

The guard showing them to Draco's cell stopped. He banged on the door. "Malfoy. Visitors," he yelled before letting them know he'd be just down the hall if they needed anything.

He appeared behind the door seconds later. His expression betrayed him, and she couldn't help but think how very un-Malfoy that was. There was a look of terror in his eyes for a second before being replaced with surprise. Eventually he was able to get his face under control, but they both remained quiet appraising the other.

Finally he spoke. "Come to see the show?"

Merlin, he looked awful. Already. He'd never survive ten years.

"Too good to speak to me still? I may be locked in here, but I promise I'm still better than you, mudblood." Then he summoned strength she wouldn't have realized he had moments before, and spit at her.

She knew her anger flashed dangerously in her eyes when Ron grabbed her hand. "This was a bad idea," she muttered to Ron and turned to head back the way they came.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK and therefore do not own HP.

Authors Note: I did say things would be moving slowly. Hopefully I don't make everyone hate Draco in the process. You'll get to understand what's going on in his head a lot better next chapter, so hopefully you'll stick around for that. At any rate, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'd really appreciate any feedback! Please review review review! It would very much make my day. Additionally, thank you to my new followers! I think that about covers things, Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it, hope everyone has a lovely day!


	6. Lies

"You're still the same prat you've always been then? Godric Malfoy, you're a fool."

"What are you even doing here Weasel?" He didn't have the strength for this. "Go catch up with your girlfriend and get back to your death eater free lives."

Ron smirked igniting yet another sneer from Draco. He knew that's why they'd come. Gawking at him like he was some lowly zoo animal, did they really think he'd just sit there and take it?

"You've got a strange way of showing you like someone."

"News flash Weasel, I don't like you. Did you really think that'd change with some bogus testimony about forgiveness?"

"It's not bogus, and that's not what I meant. I don't expect a single bloody thing to change between us. That being said, she's not my girlfriend."

Draco felt his heart jump into his throat. What? But they came together. He just didn't have the energy. His mind was foggy with lack of sleep. He slid down the wall until he was kneeling on the floor of his cell. "Managed to mess that up did you?"

"Ah, so I'm right, you do care."

"Not in the least."

"I know you think I'm an idiot Malfoy, but this is starting to get bloody insulting."

He drug himself back to his feet. "You want me to care? This," he said waving his arms around, "is my life. I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. I can't afford to care."

Ron had a bewildered expression on his face. "She wants to help you. Don't be daft, let her."

"As if she's coming back."

"Today? No way in hell. You spit on her. Today, you deserve to rot."

"Just get lost Weasel. I have nothing but time, and you're still not worth my time." He glanced through the door to his cell hoping to see the redhead turn to leave, and was instead surprised to see that he had been joined by his lawyer who raised his eyebrows at him.

"Good to see you again Mister Weasley. I had hoped I had convinced Miss Granger to visit as well."

Draco gaped at his lawyer, his mind working a mile a minute. He'd convinced them to come? They weren't here to rub salt in his wounds? They really weren't here to make sure he knew they'd never waste their lives helping him. Wait, they weren't together anymore?

"You did, he's just screwed it up already."

With that, Ron turned and left following Hermione's footsteps.

Malfoy buried his face in his hands. "A little warning might have been nice."

"Warning? What exactly did you think I'd do when I went off to try to convince them to help you?" He asked with the exasperation clear in his voice. "I'm not paid enough for this. You're sabotaging yourself at every turn. The least you could do is be honest with me."

"Not paid enough? The trials over, why don't you just call it a day then? You're free to go."

"Damn it Draco. I believe in you. That's why. I believe in you, and so do those three, so why don't you stop making everything so fucking difficult and try believing in yourself just a little. I thought you stuck around for the trial because you did, but apparently you're sadistic and just want to torture yourself."

Feeing slightly guilty about the accuracy of his lawyers claims, Draco asked, "What exactly am I supposed to have lied to you about? I told you not to bother with any of this. To just let them convict me and be done with it."

"Right, and then you listed all the reasons why they would never sponsor you. Then you told me the truth, right? Oh except that one minor detail you left out. What detail is that you might ask? Oh, just that little thing about you and Hermione Granger being friends."

What? How the hell could he know that? Should he deny it? He should deny it. What if it got out? He'd really be a laughingstock then. Oh Merlin, if his lawyer knew, was it already out. He needed more information. "Where did you hear that?"

"Don't lie to me Draco."

"How is that a lie? It's a question," he responded emphatically. Damn it, he knew it was true, but how. It couldn't be. She'd never admit it. Especially not now. "She told you?"

"She did. Why didn't you."

"It's irrelevant, it's long since over. It did not end well, and it most certainly has not gotten better since. I can't believe she told you."

"It doesn't appear to be irrelevant to her."

"Well, that can only hurt me."

"I disagree."

"I can't believe she told you. I'm as much her dirty little secret as she is mine. What if her friends find out? Why would she risk it for no reason?"

"What do you mean? I don't think it's a secret."

"How would you know? I mean, we may loathe each other, but I think I still no her a little better than you."

"Apparently not, because they were both standing right there when she told me. I Can't say they looked particularly shocked by the news either."

"She told them?"

"I'd say it's pretty clear she did at some point, and call me crazy, but I think that might make your friendship not quite so irrelevant."

"I didn't know."

"You still should have told me. I'm trying to help you. I need the truth."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's just one more way she's a better person than me. Who can really be surprised?"

"Draco? There's one more thing I need to know."

This ought to be good. "What else?"

"What are your feelings about the girl?"

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"You never do. Don't you think at this point you could start to trust me just a little bit."

"That time in my life was important to me. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. I made my choice."

"It might be worth noting Draco, that your parents are gone and not coming back. You don't have to remain loyal to their ideals. That's what got you into this mess. Why don't you try thinking for yourself? What would you do if it wasn't too late?"

What would he do? He'd probably mess it up again. He could never seem to say, or do, the right thing when it came to that girl. She pushed all his buttons. She made him want to be better, while it was clear he could never be good enough. But she told her friends. When had she told them? What did it mean? Could he really have another shot at being friends? Could he be just friends when he dreamed of more? Was any of this even worth thinking about? Why did he have to be such a jerk again? Mudblood? Really? And he spit on her. That was just vile. So undignified. She may be the muggle born, but it was he who his parents would have been ashamed of today. It occurred to him then that he hadn't answered the question, but when he looked up again his lawyer had gone.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP.

Author's note: First and foremost, to my reviewers, thank you! You have no idea how much your reviews brighten my day. I think you'll find as the story goes I'm quite a Ron fan. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Meant to have this chapter out yesterday but it fought me. I think I rewrote it five times before I was happy enough with the outcome. Hope you like it. Let me know in the reviews!


	7. Changes

Three months had passed since she visited Azkaban, but Hermione was no less confused than she had been that day. She was meeting Harry and Ron shortly for drinks in an attempt to forget the predicament she found herself in.

When Hermione enter the bar she found both Ron and Harry waiting for her. "You'll never guess who's here," Ron announced.

She followed the inclination of Harry's head, finding a small gathering of Slytherin alumni. They appeared to be arguing. "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"Maybe he wants to go say hi," Harry chuckled.

Hermione looked at him. Once upon a time she would have laughed along with the absurd suggestion, but she wasn't so sure it was absurd anymore. Ron had been differently lately, she couldn't deny that even if she couldn't identify the motivation behind the change. "I'm not sure that's the best plan. I can't imagine Pansy's a fan of our testimony after she worked so hard to convince everyone at the trial." Shoot. She wasn't going to think about this tonight. Maybe they actually should go somewhere else.

"I think we should Harry," Ron countered pulling Hermione toward the gathering.

Harry trailed behind them, clearly not eager to interact with the Slytherin's but not wanting to miss it either.

All three Slytherin's noticed their approach and turned to face them warily.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Pansy sneered.

Hermione thought Ron actually looked a little nervous. "We just wanted to say hi, didn't want things to be awkward," he said.

"Because this isn't awkward?" Theo retorted.

"Oh come on Theo, you know their game. Have to show everyone just how much better they are than us. Obviously we're best chums, never mind it's all fake," Pansy answered.

"Come on Ron, let's get our drinks," Hermione suggested as she backed away. "It was good to see you three."

"Not so fast Granger," Pansy declared causing Hermione to stumble slightly as she came to a stop. "We were over here minding our business, and you came over to us. I think we deserve to know if you lot plan on springing Draco."

"I…" she stammered. "We…."

"We haven't decided." Harry finished for her. "Though I don't see why that's any of your concern. You were clearly fine with seeing him locked up the rest of his life."

"Exactly," she hissed. "You think he's going to forgive me for that?"

Hermione regarded the other girl with interest. "Yes."

Seeing the look of shock on Pansy's face she continued in explanation. "You're his friend, how surprised can he be that you're a bitch?"

She heard Ron suck in his breath behind her as she waited for Pansy's response. Pansy didn't have a chance to give one though, before Blaise burst out laughing. "She's right you know Pans."

Pansy glared in his direction. "You're not wrong Granger, but Malfoy's have an incredible capacity for holding grudges. They're very stubborn. You might have noticed they can get a bit set in their ways."

Was she having a friendly conversation with Pansy Parkinson? Things really were changing. "I may have noticed that, yes, but I really don't have an answer for you, I don't know what we'll do yet," she admitted before the two groups drifted apart once again.

"Well, that was enlightening," Harry speculated.

"Sorry you didn't get you're night away from all this 'Mione," Ron said.

"I just wish I knew what the right answer is," Hermione admitted.

I think we all know; it's just not the answer we'd like it to be. Let's be in this together. Just like always."

"Harry?" She gave him a questioning look. He had been dead set against helping him, what had changed?

"We just had a perfectly civil conversation with three Slytherins. Sure, they have their prejudices, but maybe we do too."

"Against Slytherins?" she asked knowing that's what he meant."Let's go give the death eater one more chance."

"Do you think we should let them know our plans?" Ron asked glancing over at their one time rivals.

"Let's see how it goes first," Hermione suggested.

-x-

After downing a bit of firewhiskey they once again found themselves at Azkaban for a visit, only this time as a trio. "How is he?" Hermione asked the guard.

"He has a surprisingly low tolerance for prison. Most death eaters hold up a lot better, and a lot longer than he is. You'd think there were still dementors guarding the island."

"That's because he's not a death eater," Harry said determinedly.

The guard raised his eyes skeptically. "I've seen his mark myself. Bastard deserves everything he's getting in my opinion. Should pay the price for his coward parents too. There are a lot of people who aren't getting the justice they deserve."

The guard left them at the door to Draco's cell, once again banging on the door to alert him to their presence.

"Punish lack of compassion with lack of compassion," Ron muttered under his breath with a shake of his head. "Great way to keep the cycle of war going."

Draco didn't get up to meet them at his door this time, and Hermione peeked into the cell. When Harry and Ron heard her sharp intake of breath, they looked in as well. Draco was huddled in the corner of his cell looking very unlike himself. Gone was the proud arrogance, instead replaced with emptiness. That was the only way she could describe it. This drastic of a change after just three months, if they let him suffer the ten years it may as well be a life sentence.

She couldn't stand to see him this way. She hated him when he was being a prat, but this was far, far worse. It was like he simply ceased to exist. It was just an empty shell of a person in front of her. She knew what she needed to do. There was no longer any choice, not as far as she was concerned.

"Promise me you two have my back no matter what."

"Always," they replied immediately.

"Then we have to get him out, now."

They nodded their agreement, and turned to leave making their decision without even speaking to the man in shackles.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never (as unfortunate as that may be) own anything HP.

AN: I hate when I read over my chapters and find all the stupid mistakes and typos I missed the first time around. That's for bearing with me. I swear I do look over things, I just seem to miss a lot. Anyway, I don't actually have a day off until Tuesday, but with all the wonderful reviews I got last chapter I couldn't leave you waiting until then. They are definitely the reason I wrote this chapter tonight. I hope you like it! As always, let me know what you think in the reviews! I love all your input.


	8. Savior

Draco wasn't sure what was going on. Sure the guards liked to beat on him sometimes, but they'd never taken him from his cell before. Now though, he was being dragged down the maze of hallways unsure of the destination.

It was all Draco could do to keep his feet under him at the brisk pace they were traveling. When they finally reached their destination Draco didn't have the strength to look up, or even stand, and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Then he heard a voice he was very familiar with. "What have you done to him now? Azkaban is supposed to be more humane without dementors, not less."

What was Potter doing here? He wanted to look up at him. He wanted to see if it was possible the least likely of the three candidates had come to spring him. He was too ashamed though. He was a mess. He couldn't bear to see the look of judgment and distaste he so clearly warranted. He had prided himself his entire life on being better than these people, he couldn't stand to see the proof they were all better than him. He was nothing but scum.

"Here's the paper work," Potter said, and the guard left them alone without another word allowing Harry to turn his attention back to Draco. "Can you walk?"

Draco's immediate desire was to sneer at him. What did he take him for, a child? Truth was though, he wasn't sure he could even stand up. Harry seemed to sense his hesitation, however, and pulled him to his feet before starting on his was down yet another corridor.

Draco stumbled along behind Harry slowly. Harry occasionally stopped to wait on him, but offered him no further assistance, something Draco's pride was grateful for. What he would like however were some answers. He was blindly following this man who had once been both his peer and his sworn enemy, with only the slimmest threads of hope. For all he really knew it could be a trap. Why all the effort then though? The guards surely would have let Potter use him as target practice within his own cell.

Soon enough, at least one of Draco's questions was answered when he felt a cool breeze on his skin. He hadn't realized it was night, but he suspected that was a good thing after being secluded in the dingy light of his windowless cell.

After walking a short distance more they came across a small boat. He struggled over the sides, still wearing his shackles, before Harry joined him inside the boat.

Once they were off shore a little ways Harry finally spoke to him again. "They sent me to get you figuring I would encounter the least resistance. It looks like we were right. That being said, I can't remove your shackles because you're not staying with me. Think of this for lack of a better term as a prisoner transfer."

Draco nodded. It made sense; Potter was an auror after all. It just left one question. If not with Potter, where would he be staying?

If Harry sensed Draco's question he didn't show it, though he thought it was also possible he just wanted to let him stew. Draco couldn't decide which was the case before Harry continued on down another train of thought. "It's going to be a bit of a long journey too, without magic. I certainly hope you're up for it."

Draco felt a great shame as Harry appraised him with doubt clear on his face. "I'll be fine Potter," he declared finally speaking to the man who had taken him from the hell he had been residing in.

Their journey took all night. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Harry let him into a rather nondescript building and led him up the stairs. They paused outside the door as Harry knocked, and they heard whoever was on the other side scurry to answer.

As the door creaked open he saw his savior. "Hermione," he whispered before collapsing as he passed out.

-x-

When Draco began to wake up he could hear others whispering around him. It took him a minute to remember where he was, and what had transpired to get him there. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes longer trying to gather some information from their hushed conversation.

"He looks terrible. It's like he served the whole ten years in Azkaban. Am I awful for not getting him out sooner? At the very least I should have met you somewhere. At least he wouldn't have had to travel all this way in shackles."

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione," Ron chimed in. "He isn't innocent in all this."

"It's just weird to see him like this."

Harry snorted in laughter, "you know what's weird, him calling you Hermione."

"That was bloody weird."

"I told you both we were friends, at least once upon a time."

"Well, you'd better figure out what you are now quickly, looks like our very own ferret is waking up."

Draco had subconsciously been rubbing his wrists where his shackles had been removed. He hated that he had blown his opportunity for recon, but it felt so good not to be restricted. Since they knew he was awake he opened his eyes, and stretched further than he had been able to in months.

The trio was seated around the kitchen table overlooking the couch he was currently resting upon. Hermione can over to him when she saw he was fully awake. "I assume you have a lot of questions. I'll do my best to fill you in. First however, I thought you might like to get cleaned up?"

Draco nodded solemnly; he was caked in grime.

He took the hand up Hermione offered him, and slowly followed her toward the bathroom. Occasionally, when he stumbled particularly violently it looked like she might offer more assistance before thinking better of it and biting her tongue. A Granger who could keep her mouth closed? Who would have thought?

"I thought a bath might be a good idea?" She suggested.

He wanted to argue, but it would do his pride no good if he fell so he simply nodded again.

"This is going to be a long ten years if you're not going to speak to me you know."

Draco wasn't sure what to say. They'd made it clear they think he deserves to be punished even though they got him out of Azkaban. There was no guarantee they didn't have their own cell waiting for him. Even if they didn't, he always seemed to say the wrong thing when it came to this girl. Now though, apparently saying nothing was wrong too. "Thank you." He wasn't sure what exactly he was thanking her for, there were so many things. She didn't seem to need clarification though.

"There's some clothing for you in the closet when you're finished," she said almost as an afterthought as she left the room.

Once he was alone Draco stepped into the warm bath. It felt amazing. He scrubbed until his skin was bright red trying to rid himself not only of the dirt but of memories of his time in Azkaban and the things he'd done to end up there.

After about an hour he decided he was as clean as he was going to get. Honestly, he felt much better. At least he did until he opened the closet. "Muggle clothes?" He shouldn't really be surprised of course, but it brought him crashing back to the reality of his situation.

Grudgingly he tugged on the clothing, avoiding the mirror at all costs, before returning to the others.

They stopped talking as he entered the room making him yet more paranoid about his situation. "I think you said something about some answers?" he asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded slowly before turning and saying something to Harry and Ron he couldn't quite catch. Next thing he knew she had pulled them into a group hug, and then the two boys departed. "Hi," she said, finally returning her attention to him.

"Hi," he whispered back with some unease unsure where this conversation was going to go. "Is this where you show me to your dungeon?"

She looked almost hurt at his comment. "If it's all the same to you, I thought the guest bedroom might be more suitable."

"So I'm your guest then?" he sneered.

"An unfortunate one," she replied simply.

They sat glaring at each other for awhile. Draco was determined not to be the one to give in, and he wasn't.

"Look, the fact of the matter is you needed help, and I was one of the few people who could offer it so you're here. Neither of us may particularly like it, but there it is."

"Why would you help me? We both know you think I deserve to pay for my crimes."

"And you do. You think it's going to be a cakewalk being here? With all the stipulations of this sponsorship, it's certainly going to be trying; you don't have to be locked up to pay for your crimes. This is simply more just, and you might actually come out of it a better person instead of just a broken one."

"You can't honestly believe I could ever be a good person?" he asked with great exasperation.

"Draco…"

He looked up. She hadn't called him by his name in so long. The last time was probably in their third year. He loved the way she said it. Everything from the way her lips formed the word to the way it sounded. He shook his head trying to shake the image of her. He was doing it again. He had to stop imagining there could be any future between them.

"Look, I know I'm just some annoying know-it-all mudblood, but I want to help you. The world is not as black and white as you think it is. You can't undo your past, but why can't you have a better future?"

"I have no one."

"You have me. Harry and Ron, they'll have your back too. There are others who will be there for you as well, if you'll let them be. You're not alone as you think you are."

"Well Hermione Granger is never wrong."

"And don't you forget it," she laughed. Merlin, her laugh was beautiful.

"So," he drawled. "Where is this guest room you spoke of?"

"She led him down the hallway again, stopping at the door just before the bathroom. This is you. My room is at the end of the hall." She opened the door showing him inside. "It's not much, but it's a real bed."

He murmured his thanks taking in the room. It certainly wasn't anything close to his room at the manor, but he was shocked by the care she'd put into the room. "Green?"

"I thought it might make you feel more comfortable," she replied biting her lower lip. "We can change it if you'd prefer something else."

"No, it's great. I just thought it'd be different."

"Because everyone's been so prejudiced against Slytherin since the war?"

Well, that was blunt so he decided to be just as blunt in return. "Yes."

"Slytherin gets an unfair shake in all this."

That surprised him. She hated Slytherin as much as any Gryffindor since she started Hogwarts, more than some even since she had plenty of reason thanks to him.

She must have noticed his questioning look because she continued her explanation. "There were plenty of Slytherin's innocent in everything. Even some I hated all through school, they're not so bad. House rivalries are one thing, but we're adults now. I refuse to let something so pointless shape the new world we're living in so negatively."

"And me?"

"What?"

He hated himself for asking, but he couldn't undo it now. "How bad am I? Do you regret springing me yet?"

"You're not even as bad as I expected. Maybe once you get over the shock and get your strength back. Or after you figure out just what this sponsorship involves. It's on your desk if you want to take a look."

When he turned to look she slipped out his door. The stack of papers on his desk was quite large. It filled him with a sense of dread, but he decided to start reading. He needed to see what he got himself into.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

AN: Eek, I'm so sorry for the delay, don't hate me. I was quite busy at the start of the week, and then when I finally had time to write this chapter fought me and I kept changing my mind on how I wanted things to go. Hopefully this being a longer chapter helps make up for the wait.

Also while I do have the major plot line outlined in my head to an extent I would always love any reader suggestions, so if there's any characters or something else you'd like to see make an appearance in this story please let me know. As always I love any reviews, good bad or ugly, just let me know what you're thinking! And thank you to those who do. Repeat reviewers are the most amazing people.


	9. Two Weeks

"He hasn't left his room when I'm awake in two weeks Ron, I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure what to tell you Hermione, it's not like I know him any better than you do."

"It's this damn sponsorship I know it. What was I supposed to do, let him rot in that hell hole? But now he's just made his room a new cell. I don't want it to be like this."

"What else can you do? He'll come out when he's ready. Or I guess you get to mostly ignore him the next ten years, but it's his choice."

"I thought I'd get some advice from some people who know him a little better."

At that Ron gave her a warning look, but didn't have a chance to say anything as there was a knock at her door.

"Pansy, Theo it's good to see you," Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"Are you sure it's okay we're here? Maybe we should talk elsewhere?" Pansy questioned.

"He hasn't left his room in two weeks while I'm awake, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Draco Malfoy wallowing in self pity, never thought I'd see the day," Theo intoned. "I imagine that's why we're here?"

"I thought you might have an idea on how to snap him out of it?"

Theo chuckled before responding, "I don't think we can help you, I've never seen him act like this."

"It is very unlike him," Pansy agreed. "He's stubborn though, so I wouldn't expect it'll be easy."

"I think it has something to do with the sponsorship, but I can't for the life of me figure out what specifically. I figured he'd hate a great deal of it, but this isn't a reaction I expected when I had him read over it. Would either of you be willing to look it over to see if you have any ideas?"

"I don't see why not," Theo responded, while Pansy nodded.

As they read Theo looked thoughtful a time or two before shaking his head and moving on. Pansy read at a much slower pace but about halfway through the document a realization seemed to dawn on her. "Theo, we need to leave, now."

"What, why? What's going on?" Hermione asked utterly bewildered.

"If he sees me here he'll think…"

Hermione never did get to hear the end of Pansy though, because right at that moment the door to Draco's room flew open. She turned toward it feeling hopeful until she met his gaze.

"We can just go now then," Draco stated forcefully.

"Go?" asked Ron.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Hermione asked confusion clear on her face.

"Azkaban. This was a nice vacation, but there's no use in pretending it will actually last." Draco announced, his every word oozing with venom.

Hermione looked back and forth between Draco and Pansy unsure what to do.

"We should go," Pansy said and Theo nodded in agreement.

"Wait don't," Hermione begged. "No one is going anywhere. Yes, Ronald, that means you too. Don't even think about trying to sneak out the floo."

When no one actually attempted to flee, Hermione continued. "Now, Draco Malfoy get your ass over here and join us so you can share just what the fuck you're going on about."

He looked as though he considered resisting for a moment before claiming a seat as far from the Slytherin's as he could. Once in his seat he continued to glare daggers at Pansy but did not attempt any explanation.

The five of them sat in a tense silence, no one wanting to be first to speak. Finally, Theo broke the silence. "It's good to see you Draco."

Draco just scoffed in response.

This seemed to annoy Ron. "Are you ever not a sodding idiot Malfoy? Bloody hell, everyone here is trying to help you, stop making it so damn difficult."

"Help me right back to Azkaban."

"Oh for fucks sake," Ron muttered not quite under his breath.

"I thought if I just stayed out of the way and didn't give you a reason to send me back I'd be alright, that you wouldn't change your mind. That I could stay out of that awful place. I didn't know I didn't have a chance. The four of you working together is just precious though," Draco sneered. "Give him hope only to crush it later. What a perfect plan."

Ron just gaped at him while Hermione asked in a whisper, "You don't honestly think… you don't honestly think I'd do that?"

"He does," Pansy interjected.

Hermione didn't understand. He really thought she'd do that to him? "Draco, I want to help you."

He scoffed again. "You're working with her."

"Draco…" Pansy began before being cut off.

"None of you even like each other. I guess your hatred really brought you all together."

"For Godric's sake Malfoy, none of us hate you. I rekon most of the people in this room love you with all the risks they've taken for you, so shut up and hear them out."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Pansy looked at Ron after his outburst, before returning her attention to Draco who seemed to be quite surprised himself. "Draco, I promise you I've thought this through, and I'm not giving you back. You're stuck with me just as much as I'm stuck with you." She tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look at her. "I know we've had our issues, that we still do, but what have I ever done that makes you think that I'd be so cruel?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, never will be. The disappointments of my life. Naturally this means nothing HP is mine.

Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I got bronchitis which always takes me FOREVER to get over and it really killed all my desire to write. For a while there it was mostly work and sleep only. That being said I really wanted to get this chapter out for you quickly so hopefully there's not too many issues with my writing. Middle of the night editing is not my strongest.

Anyway, the scene will continue in the next chapter, again, I just wanted to give you something. Next chapter should be out in the next few days. My goal is Tuesday, but we'll see how it goes. This scene has been giving me a bit of trouble, mainly because I've been imagining it for a month so I keep changing things slightly (and at times less slightly), so hopefully you like the version that I've typed out.

Finally, I'd also really like to thank all my reviewers again. It means so much to me, and always brightens my day. I love all the feedback.

And to my guest reviewer who so lovely reviewed nearly every chapter: Draco definitely has some issues, and is still making plenty of bad choices, but hopefully I can redeem him for you. He should start becoming less of an idiot soon...


	10. Breakthrough

Well this isn't going well the thought. Draco didn't understand how it got turned around on him. "You're plotting with someone who worked very hard to get me locked up for the rest of my life."

"Actually, I'm trying to work with your best friends to figure out how I can better help you, because you've been behaving very unlike yourself," Hermione retorted.

"Best friends?" Draco scoffed. "The girl with the star testimony against me, and the guy who couldn't be bothered to even show up to my trial? Fuck, out of the three Weasley's probably my best friend. How sad is that?"

"You're not the only one who's been through shit, you know?" Theo responded. "If you're going to judge us for doing what we had to do when you want us to forgive what you had to do no questions asked, well fuck you."

That shut Draco up. He didn't know what to believe. How could he trust his so-called best friends when they hadn't been there when he needed them most though? Worse yet the people who were the definition of enemies had come to his rescue not once but twice. It was easier to believe it was all a set up. But what would be the point? "Fine I'll hear you out," Draco muttered through gritted teeth.

"Draco, I'm so sor-" Pansy began before he cut her off.

"Not you!" he hissed noting the hurt in her eyes but being unable to bring himself to care.

"Damn it Draco! Stop being such a prat. You don't exactly have a lot of people rushing to your side wanting to be friends, maybe try not to chase off the few who are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You want to be best friends with me too? I can't blame you. Everyone wants to be my best fucking friend. I don't need to be your only one."

Why did Weasley keep jumping to Pansy's defense? Maybe he had head trauma from his time in Azkaban. That could explain a few things.

"Since apparently I'm the only one you'll let talk let me tell you what's going on. This girl right here was facing every sort of inquisition by the ministry you can even think of. Every single thing she had ever said or done was being held against her. You might remember that time she suggested turning Harry over to Voldemort? Yeah, that time. Kind of hard to prove your innocence with statements like that hanging over your head, especially with hundreds of witnesses. Testify how we want or end up just as bad off as if you had the mark branded on your own arm. What a fucking deal. Even now she's risking so much trying to help you. They've got her on plenty of watch lists. They monitor everything. And she's risking it for what? To be treated like dirt? Man up already."

Draco sucked his breath in through his teeth preparing a response, but Weasley was far from finished.

"You can't seem to do that though can you? Theo didn't ever even say a word against you, but apparently he doesn't live up to your strict friendship standards either. Merlin forbid those standards actually work both ways, you might have noticed that his father just died fighting this insane war. Granted I don't lose sleep over the fact. He made his choices, but Godric, that's your best friend's father and he should be focused on your needs? How is it possible you're still this arrogant?

"Are you done?"

"That depends do I need to explain why you're a complete prat for doubting Hermione as well?"

Draco wasn't sure his pride could take being called out a third time. Maybe he was wrong. He was terrified to hope though. Things generally went poorly where he was involved. Though, perhaps, they had turned around recently. He certainly could be far worse off. "I think I got it."

"Good."

Hermione seemed to recover her voice at this point. Maybe he'd undone some of the damage he'd done by doubting her in the first place? He sure hoped so. He didn't want to hurt her. He missed her. "Do you think we can hold a conversation like rational adults now?" she asked.

"I would really like that," Pansy added as both Weasley and Theo nodded solemnly in agreement.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Draco replied trying to hold his head high as if he wasn't the reason things had veered off course in the first place. He wasn't ready to completely abandon his pride.

"Good," Hermione replied. "Maybe you can start by explaining what exactly you think our evil master plan is?"

* * *

Disclaimer: You know, the usual. I'm not JK Rowling, HP is not mine.

Author's Note: Well I'm terrible. For a few reasons. Writer's block has been plaguing me something fierce. I think I'm okay now, but I'm just too tired to write more tonight. That being said I know I said I'd try to write longer chapters and I'm heading in the wrong direction in terms of word count but I wanted to give you something because it's been too long. Since it is so short I might follow up with another Draco chapter. I haven't entirely decided yet. I'm not going to predict a time I'll have the next chapter out, because clearly, I'm terrible at it, but I promise I will not just disappear without a word leaving this story unfinished.


	11. Friends

Hermione tried to wait patiently for a response, figuring it was her best chance at a real answer. In fact, all four of them were completely silent in anticipation of what Draco would say.

After several moments he seemed to pull his thoughts together and began to speak. "The sponsorship, you can change your mind any time and it's back to Azkaban."

"I told you, you're stuck with me, I'm not giving you back." She wanted so badly for him to understand. She really wanted to help him. Despite all her arguments to the contrary she still thought of him as her friend.

"But I deserve to pay. I know you think it. Clearly you didn't intend to get me such a light sentence with your testimony so the only other option was to sacrifice and take me in to make sure justice was served."

Was this really what he thought? He really didn't believe she was trying to help him? Why is he still using present tense?

"What kills me the most though is that you're not even being subtle about it. Conspiring with your enemies about it, right in front of me," he continued. "Make me think I have a chance and then rip it away. I never knew you could be this cruel, but the evidence is all here."

Were his eyes starting to water? She'd been furious he still doubted her, but his sincerity was beginning to turn that anger to concern. Instead of responding to Draco she turned to the rest of the group. "I think Draco and I need to discuss some things, do you mind if we pick the rest of this up later?"

Pansy and Theo were quick to agree, since they hadn't come over seeking this confrontation. Ron seemed a bit hesitant to leave the two of them alone so Hermione gave him a small smile to reassure him this was what she wanted.

After the others had left her flat Hermione finally turned her attention back to Draco. "Please tell me you don't actually believe that."

He looked incredibly meek as he gave her a shy glance, probably trying to determine his best course of action. "I have to. If I let myself hope…"

When he didn't continue she tried to prompt him along. "What's wrong with hope?"

If I let myself believe you really want to help me, something I would have been crazy to have ever hoped for even in ways you already have, then I'll start hoping for all sorts of other crazy things. Things that, I really could never have."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Draco, look at me." When he does Hermione places her hand on his. "I think it might."

"There are a lot of things I'd like. A shot at a life after this, maybe? One where people see me for who I've become and not just the sins of my past. But how could anyone overlook that? Azkaban, your flat, it makes no difference in the end. In ten years I will be completely alone."

"You don't have to be."

"Is that why you're trying so hard to repair my friendships? Shouldn't you be introducing me to _better quality people_ , you know, boring me into doing the right thing instead? I guess even you see it though. Decent people would never want to sully themselves with the likes of me. And that brings us back to my original concern, why are you?"

"Oh, Draco." She wasn't sure where to begin. It was easy to see this was a deep seeded issue that probably dated back to the end of the war before being compounded by his time in Azkaban.

"Stop calling me Draco."

"Why, it's your name?"

"It makes me hope."

Now she was the one close to tears. Hope for what? That she doesn't blame him for the crimes of his father? That she doesn't think they're the same? Or is it something else, something more? She's not sure how she feels about that, so she doesn't ask, afraid of the answer. "I'm trying to mend your friendship because all three of you are my friends."

"What?!"

The shock was evident on his face. She was really going to need to get used to this new expressive side of him. "I still consider you my friend."

"How?"

"Once, always, it's all the same. Friendship is forever. Fights happen, but in case you haven't noticed you're not the only stubborn one here. I tend to hold on to the friendships I make.

"A fight? We're calling it a fight? It's been six years of absolute hate!"

"I never hated you. Not really. Are you saying you hated me?"

"I wanted to," was all he said.

"Truce?"

He nodded before asking, "You befriended my friends?"

"Theo and Pansy are great. I wish things could have been different at school."

"Yeah, that whole Voldemort thing really got in the way."

"You said his name."

"Isn't that a thing your lot do?"

"You want to be part of my _lot_?"

She loved this banter; it reminded her of the old Draco. That wasn't to say he was being a prat. He was being someone with the will to live, someone who hadn't entirely given up on himself. In fact, she swore she even saw a glisten in his eye at her question."

"If you'll have me."

The sincerity was back again. "Of course. We're all willing to give you that chance actually. You just have to be brave enough to take it."

"I never was a lion."

"You've never lacked ambition though. Don't start now."

"So friends?"

Hermione felt the stupid grin spread over her face with his words but she didn't care. This could actually work. "Friends."

* * *

Disclaimer: As always I unfortunately do not own HP. I just imagine them in my own scenarios.

Author's Note: Oh my god, is that actually a chapter? I feel terrible for making you wait so long. I'm not sure where all the hours in the day go. The worst part is I really do post the chapters as soon as I finish them. I'm going to try to multitask while watching the Olympics and start the next chapter tonight so the wait isn't nearly two months again. I promise I do try to keep on top of this for all of you. You're reviews mean the world to me, and each follow and favorite light up my day. Thank you all so very much.


	12. Honesty

He'd agreed to friendship, but couldn't help wonder if it had been a mistake. Things had certainly been more pleasant. They ate meals together over polite conversation, but it wasn't what he wanted, not really. He wanted her to be his. How could he tell her that though? He had nothing to offer. She had no reason to want him. Better to take what he could get than ruin it all. Always the coward, he thought bitterly.

His thoughts were interrupted then by a soft knock at his door. Hermione poked her head in then. "Are you awake Draco? Your lawyer's here to see you."

He sat up then, nodding ever so slightly in acknowledgement. He'd been expecting him to stop in and see how things were going, so as soon as Hermione closed the door behind her he got out of bed. Moments later he was following her down the stairs.

"I thought I'd let you two talk alone," she offered, "I have some errands to run anyway."

"You don't want to be here for this?" Draco questioned.

"You can tell me about it later."

Then with a knowing look, she took her leave.

It worried Draco sometimes, how well she seemed to know what he was thinking. He couldn't help but worry she knew how he felt, but she never let on if she did. Probably just trying to keep things from being awkward he reasoned with himself. He'd have to worry about that later though, he had a guest.

"So how are things Draco? I hear they got off to a bit of a bumpy start."

"How did you know…?"

"How do you think Draco? I'm pretty sure that girl sent owls to everyone you know trying to figure out what was wrong, and how to make it better."

"She's been a good friend, I don't deserve it."

"Don't do this to yourself Draco."

"Do what?"

"Well frankly, you're wallowing. She's giving you the closest thing to a fresh start you're ever going to get, stop focusing on how you don't deserve it and be grateful for it."

"I am grateful; it's just… well it doesn't really matter."

"You still haven't learned have you?"

"Learned what? I really am trying to be a better person."

"Haven't you noticed, everything you think doesn't matter, seems to in the end? Did you ever figure out what your feelings are for this girl?"

"It doesn't… I'm doing it again. How can it matter though? It won't change anything. Certainly not for the better."

"How do you know?"

"How could it?"

"How many times does she need to surprise you before you accept that she cares about you too?"

"Sure she's nostalgic for a friendship we had years ago, that's not the same."

"What do you feel for her Draco? Say it out loud."

"No."

"Don't wait too long; you'll lose your chance."

"I don't have a chance."

"In your second year at Hogwarts you wished her dead, was there a chance you'd be friends in your third year? Then you ruined that friendship and tormented her for years joining extremists out to eliminate her kind, was there a chance she'd ever consider anything but the harshest of testimony? You spit on her when she considered trying to help you further, was there a chance she still would? You refused to speak to her for weeks accusing her of plotting against you, was there a chance she'd offer you a fresh start at a friendship? Damn it Draco, she'll do anything for you, and you've made her. I think the least she deserves is a little honesty on your part."

"What if it's too much?"

"Then you'll still be in a better spot then you are now, you'll know."

"Any other sage advice you feel the need to force on me?" Draco responded mockingly in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Fix your friendships. Take the new ones being offered. You're right, you're in a shit place and there's no good reason to be your friend; that means you have some real ones."

"I don't know how to be their friend anymore."

"Because you feel betrayed? Trust me Draco you're friendships, they're worth it."

"I mean, I do, but that's not it. I just, I don't fit into their world anymore."

"They've become friends with Granger too, I'm not sure they expect you to be the same selfish prat you used to be."

"No, I mean I'm okay with Hermione, she does loads of things the muggle way, but how can I be around other wizards without… without…? I can't even take care of myself. I'm pathetic."

"They'll understand."

"I don't want them to change their minds."

"They won't."

"I wish I believed that."

"Me too."

Draco wasn't sure what was left to say at this point, so he showed the man to the door and they exchanged goodbyes with Draco promising to try harder to take chances on people.

The door had barely been closed for five minutes when there was a knock. He assumed it was his lawyer with some forgotten piece of unwanted advice, but he couldn't very well pretend he wasn't there so he opened the door. To say he was surprised when he saw not his lawyer, but Theodore Nott standing there was an understatement.

"We need to talk."

"I guess you'd better come in then," Draco retorted realizing he'd have to start giving people the benefit of the doubt already. Well at least it was good practice, maybe it would help him get up the nerve for the conversation he needed to have with Hermione.

"He broke up with her."

"What? Theo you're not making any sense."

"Blaise, he broke up with Pansy because she came to see you. He told her you weren't worth the risk, but she came anyway. Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it? I didn't ask her to come see me."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're our best friend Draco, are we not yours?"

"You are."

"Just me?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you ask. Before the trial, after, whichever. Instead you seclude yourself from everyone. Why was it all on us?"

"I didn't know how to say it. I've never been one to ask for help."

"That's why we came when Granger asked for you."

"Not because you're her friend now too?"

"We are, but no, that's not why.

"He really broke up with her?"

"I think he still thinks there's something between the two of you."

"There never was."

"I know."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't think she was in love with him if that's what you mean, but I think she thought he was her one chance at it."

"She shouldn't sell herself short."

"Maybe you should tell her that yourself."

"Maybe I should."

After a bit of awkward silence Theo spoke again, "So we're friends again right?"

"Yes?" Draco answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"What are we going to do about this sponsorship nonsense?"

"You read it all?"

"Yeah Granger owled me a copy after we were here last so I could finish it. You do no she'd never send to back right?"

"I think I'm beginning to."

"It's some serious stuff."

"I think they intend to turn me into a muggle, I mean I don't even know what half of these things mean. What is a computer? Why can't telling me what it is be enough, why do I have to learn to use one?"

"I think it's the medical stuff I'd be worried about. I mean, can you imagine, being ill and having to rely on their advances? Terrifying."

"I think she said something about her parents being teeth healers, why would my teeth need healed?"

"I don't know mate, but I think your life's about to get pretty crazy."

"You'll stick by me through it?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad?"

"Theo?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not letting one of those muggle doctors touch me, but I'll be right there holding your hand if you want."

"Thank you."

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your day then."

"It's scary Theo. It's a whole world I know nothing about and I've just been thrown into it."

"I guess now we know what it's like to be muggleborn. Luckily your guide to this new world is a lot better than we ever were."

Draco couldn't help but accept the truth behind that statement and he felt ashamed of his previous actions once again. "Thanks for coming by. Maybe ask Pansy to stop over sometime soon? I owe her something like fifty apologies."

"More than that I reckon, but I'll let her know.

* * *

Disclaimer: Will never own HP.

Author's Note: Maybe just expect a long time between updates and then it'll be a nice surprise if I update sooner?

Also, should I name the lawyer? I didn't intend on keeping him around this long originally, but at this point I feel like Hermione would use his name. Naming is my downfall.


	13. Courage

Hermione flooed to Grimmauld Place. She hadn't talked to Harry for days and knew they needed to catch up. He was the one person she felt like she could talk to about this. Sure he'd never understand, not with his hatred of Draco, but she could trust him completely. She wasn't even sure she understood herself to be honest. "Hey Harry."

"Hermione." His face lit up at the sight of her, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Missed you," she whispered and then he was pulling her into a hug. Merlin, she really had missed him.

When they pulled apart she could see his eyes were full of concern. "Don't look at me like that."

She could tell her protestations did little to dissuade him though. After evaluating her for another few seconds, Harry finally spoke. "So how are things going?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm not sure. I think we're making progress. We talk now at least, but I worry… I worry that… Oh Harry what am I doing?"

"We both know you're more compassionate than I could ever be in this situation, but well I imagine you're helping your friend."

"That's just it though."

"What do you mean? Is he still being a prat?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just we agreed to be friends again."

"Isn't that good? Is he not being your friend too?"

"Well, things are a little tense I suppose, but how could they not be. I'm just not sure about the road we're on."

"You don't want to be his friend anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to be his friend. Oh Merlin, I'm so confused. I can't afford to make the wrong choice."

Harry smiled at her. "I can't imagine you ever coming to the wrong conclusion. Maybe tell me what the dilemma is exactly, and I'll try to help."

She felt her cheeks turn a violent shade of pink and she muttered, "I think I might like him."

"Well, I mean I figured if you considered him a fr… Oh! You mean as… Did something happen?"

Hermione sighed. "No, that's the confusing part. I mean he's been more like his old self again. The kid I was friends with, not our sworn enemy I mean. We were always just friends though, so that' can't be it."

"Well, when did you realize you might be falling for him?"

"Oh Godric, am I falling for him? I can't be falling for him," she said her voice growing quieter with each word. After a few seconds of shocked silence she had to admit the truth, "I guess I have."

"So, uh now?" Harry joked.

"Well, yes, but I suppose my questions began when we agreed to be friends once again. It felt restricting, like I was cutting off a path to something potentially wonderful."

"Do you think he could feel the same?"

"Maybe." Did he feel the same? It could account for some of the tension between them recently, but was she letting hope cloud her judgment? How could she know?

"I can't tell you how you feel, but you're right how you handle this is going to matter. It's not exactly a normal situation. If you give it a try and it all goes horribly wrong how do you get through the next ten years?"

"You're right I shouldn't even be considering it. It's too messy."

"Do you love him?"

"I think maybe I could. There's this pull to be near him that I can't quite explain. I've always felt it. After we were friends I always blamed it on that, but I think it may have been there even before."

"I think you need to be honest with him then. Let him know how you feel, because it seems like most of your problems stem from misunderstandings."

"What if he doesn't feel the same? I'm just some mu-" At Harry's sharp look she quickly edited her words. "-ggleborn after all. I could just make things more awkward. I could ruin everything we've just got back."

"First of all, if he doesn't see how great you are by now he's more of an idiot than even I give him credit for. You, Hermione Granger are fantastic. You're compassionate and brave and wise beyond your years. He doesn't deserve you for a second, but you wouldn't be you if that mattered."

"Thank you," she whispered in response, not sure what else to say but feeling incredibly touched.

"I wish it could be easy for you. You deserve something to be easy."

"Well, like you said, then I wouldn't be me."

She felt Harry appraising her before he began speaking again, knowing he was choosing his words carefully. "If you really want this, know I support you, but most people won't. It's not fair, they hid away safe in their homes but will continue to judge our decisions like we owe them more than we've already given. You don't owe them a damn thing."

She rested her head on his shoulder, while he held her tight. He was certainly right. If she chose to go down this road things would be difficult. She'd have to be the one to make the first move of course. The doubt she had continually seen in Draco since the war was devastating. He'd never be willing to take the risk. Even if he does like her back, would he be willing to risk a relationship? He would undoubtedly share Harry's concern of what would happen if it didn't work out, and he already worried she'd send him back. "What if I'm not worth the risk?"

"Then you know where you stand."

"And what if he only says yes because he thinks I'll send him back if he doesn't."

"I'm pretty sure that's not something you need to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron told me about your first visit to Azkaban."

"Him spitting on me isn't exactly a ringing endorsement."

"No, Ron just said he seemed very interested in the fact that the two of you were no longer a couple."

Hermione sat up straight and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You wait until now to tell me that?"

Harry at least had the decency to look properly chastised. "I just wanted you to make your own choice."

She gave him a half smile at that before noticing the clock. "Oh goodness, I'd better be going. It seems like I have a long conversation in my future."

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I may support you, but that doesn't mean I trust him."

"I will be, and thank you. Wish me luck?"

"Of course."

-x-

She was too nervous, she couldn't go straight home. Instead she had paid a visit to Diagon Alley stopping in at Flourish and Blotts in an attempt to calm herself. As she stood outside the door to her flat fumbling with her keys and weighed down by three new bags of books, she had to admit her attempt had failed. It was her home for Merlin's sake, she shouldn't be this tense. She took one more deep breath before pushing open her door.

Well that was anticlimactic she thought to herself as Draco was nowhere to be seen. She set her bags down with a bit of a thump, and proceeded into the kitchen in search of some tea.

She was lost deep in her thoughts so she wasn't aware he had entered the room until he spoke. "Welcome home."

She turned, somewhat startled that she hadn't heard his approach before smiling shyly in response. "Thank you."

"Looks like you had a productive day," he said nodding towards her bags.

"Oh you know me and bookstores. Always the bookworm. How'd your meeting go?"

"It was fine. Nothing official, just wanted to check in. I suppose it's only a matter of time before the ministry does the same. Nathaniel probably just wants to make sure I don't blindside him again."

"I think we'd all appreciate that," she said with an excellent impression of his famous smirk.

After a few minutes of not uncomfortable silence Hermione began to feel like there was something else he wanted to tell her. "Anything else interesting happen today?"

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Oh, well Theo stopped by for a bit."

That sounded promising. She only hoped they hadn't argued again. "Oh yeah?"

"It was good I promise. Hopefully Pansy will drop in sometime in the next couple days too."

"That's great Draco." And it was. What is this feeling in the pit of her stomach? She shoved that thought from her mind. "They really do care about you."

As she finished her tea Hermione spoke again. "Well I should probably get my books shelved, and decide which one I'm reading first." Maybe tonight wasn't the right time for this conversation. So much for that Gryffindor courage.

As she stood to leave, he placed his hand on top of hers. When she looked up at him she realized he looked just as stunned as she was by his action. She suddenly became very conscious that this was the first time they'd touched in years. She wondered if he felt the same jolt she had.

"Actually do you have a minute?" he asked her when words returned to him.

Her words were laced with concern. "Sure, is something the matter?"

"It's just…I… well I wanted to…" he stumbled over the words, and she was still trying to figure out what he wanted to say when he pulled her from her chair and into his arms kissing her.

Oh, she thought unable to think any further with his lips on hers.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Yeah, still not mine.

Author's Note: What's this another chapter? I'm even feeling inspired again so here's hoping for quicker updates for a bit. Please review? It means so much.


	14. Wow

He was bungling it, he was sure. Words had never been his strength. Somehow people always got the wrong impression. Finally, he decided to stop trying to verbalize it and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

Her lips were so soft. Kissing her was better than he had even imagined it could be. He didn't want this moment to end, and it wasn't. She hadn't pushed him away, hadn't pulled away herself. With that thought, Draco allowed himself to get lost in the kiss entirely. No more over thinking or worrying, just enjoying the moment.

All too soon the moment came to an end. As they broke apart they remained hovering near to each other. "Oh," Hermione responded in a bit of a daze, "wow."

All of Draco's fears came crashing down around him in an instant and he backed further away. This seemed to be the wrong move however when he noticed a look of what could only be described as hurt and confusion flash across her face.

He'd forced the issue, but now he wasn't sure what to do, or say. "Uh, good wow?" he asked before silently berating himself for asking such a pathetic question all while feeling every second it took for her to answer.

This time she was the one to reach out for his hand. "Yes, good wow," she answered giving it a light squeeze.

He thought his heart might burst from pure joy. He'd never experienced the sensation quite this strongly before. On top of that it was such a stark contrast to the complete misery his life had become not long ago. She liked him back, at least on some level, and suddenly having hope didn't seem like the worst thing in the world. He could do better, be better, he didn't have to pretend to protect himself anymore.

Her hand was still holding his and he used it to pull her into him once again. The tentativeness of the last kiss was gone, replaced with fire. He moved his hands to her, feeling her curls slide through his fingers as he familiarized himself with what he always thought was forbidden.

Moments later he feels her hand rest on his face and he pulls back for just a second to take her in. This beautiful, intelligent, and kind witch was here with him. "You're amazing," he told her in a soft voice as his lips reconnected with hers.

It feels like mere moments, but is actually much longer, when she pulls away. "Wow," she says again pausing before she continues. "Thank you."

It's Draco's turn to look confused. "Thank you? For what?"

"For making the first move. Maybe there's a lion in you after all."

With those parting words he watches as Hermione gathers her packages from earlier and turns toward her room. Was he supposed to follow her? "Hermione?"

She turns to look back at him her features softening upon eye contact. "Tonight was amazing, we need to discuss some things though, don't you think?"

"Can we do that now?"

She glances over her shoulder at her room again. He can't tell what she's thinking. "It's been a long day, let me change into something more comfortable."

He sits on the couch waiting for her return trying not to let his nervousness show. A task he is clearly failing at if his bouncing knee is any indication. Blessedly she doesn't dawdle, and returns after just a few minutes have passed.

She sits next to him and he can feel himself holding his breath as she opens her mouth to speak.

"Before we get too deeply into this conversation I need you to know something."

As she's speaking he nods his head hoping it helps her get to her point all the quicker.

"I am really glad you kissed me and it was amazing."

That was good, but he couldn't help but feel he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "But?"

"No, no buts. We do however have to be careful. This isn't exactly a normal situation."

That was certainly true. What did that mean for them though? Would she turn him away because of it? Maybe not he thought. She did say they had to talk before it went further, that implied further could happen.

She must have noticed his silence because she began talking once again pulling out of his frenzied thought process. "I don't want you to feel stuck with me."

"What? Why would I ever feel that way? I kissed you remember?"

"I know, but I just want to be sure you know what that means. You're stuck here, maybe for nine and a half more years no matter how this turns out. If… if you change your mind I don't want you to feel trapped, you can leave me."

He stared at her slightly aghast. "Why is the world are we talking about breaking up right now?"

"Because we need to," was her simple reply.

He looked at her appraisingly. "I'm sorry for being such a fool and getting us into this situation."

"We're here. The past isn't meant to be meddled with and I'm not all that sorry about the way my life is turning out. Maybe some things are a bit complicated, but the only thing I'd change would be to make it easier on you."

She's only worried about the situation for him? He thinks about all the nasty things people will say to her because of him, that they probably already did just for letting him in her flat, and he has no idea how to show her just how genuinely touched he is. He leans over and gently kisses her cheek before he responds. "I know it's hard for you to hear, but I do deserve to be punished for what I've done so I certainly don't deserve easy. You do though, so I promise I won't keep you in a relationship that's going nowhere just to avoid being sent back to Azkaban. If I'm foolish enough to not want you I understand why you'd send me back and I won't hurt you just to avoid it."

"Draco." She grabs his face in her hands forcing him to look her in the eye. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I am never sending you back there. Not ever. I need you to understand that."

"And I am never letting you go."

"I just needed you to know. As long as we're honest with each other, this… this situation we find ourselves in shouldn't be a factor at all."

* * *

Disclaimer: Hp, never going to be mine.

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I thought you waited long enough. Thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot including those with constructive criticism. I love you all. To my guest reviewer who informs me Ron is not the bad guy however I must say I'm a tad confused. I am a Ron fan and upon rereading my story multiple times I can't figure out where I've implied he is. Someone please enlighten me? I very much do not want him to be construed that way.


	15. You've Got Mail

Hermione could feel the heat of the sun on her face, but still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Last night had been truly magical and she found herself wanting to relive it one more time before she began her day. Suddenly it occurred to her that she couldn't remember going to bed the night before and she allowed her eyes to open. She was still on the couch, wrapped in Draco's arms.

She tried to carefully extract herself so she wouldn't wake him, but as she moved she felt his arms tighten around her. "Draco," she whispered. "It's morning."

It took him a few minutes to wake up and Hermione took full advantage of that time to look at him. She couldn't help but think he looked amazing. It wasn't the over styled look she had grown accustomed to seeing on him in their youth, but he was far from the disheveled mess she's seen in the months following his trial as well. He looked like a regular guy, an attractive regular guy, and she loved it.

"Morning beautiful," he mumbled as he seemed to finally realize where they were.

Hermione could feel herself glow at his compliment. A part of her had feared their feelings would be different in the light of day and she was glad to see they had not changed. "You should get a shower, I'll make us something for breakfast," she suggested planting a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded groggily before heading in the direction of the loo. Once he closed the door Hermione rose from the couch herself shaking her head at how much of a morning person he was not.

-x-

Having busied herself in the kitchen, Hermione didn't notice Draco's entrance immediately. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked as he grabbed a slice of toast.

She started briefly at the realization that she had not noticed his approach yet again. After surviving the war she tended to be alert at all times. It was nice to just be once. She felt safe with him. "I thought we might give driving a spin today, now that we've got your provisional license."

Draco simply nodded in response, and Hermione knew he was afraid. "You'll do great," she said trying to reassure him. "I think you will feel more comfortable once you're in control."

"Maybe," was his only reply as he still looked unsure.

-x-

As he climbed into her parents Ford Escort Draco was visibly shaking. She knew he understood the mechanics behind driving. They'd reviewed the specifics one more time before she had grabbed the keys, so she was at a loss as to how to make this easier for him.

As she pondered what to do, Draco took a deep breath and turned the key. He began slowly at first, with a death grip on the steering wheel, but as he inched forward he began to gain some confidence. "It's really not so different from a broom."

Hermione laughed at his comparison. "I personally think it's quite a bit different. To start I'm not hovering well of the ground on a flimsy stick, but I'm glad you're getting the hang of it."

"What can I say, I'm a natural."

She felt her insides warm at his statement. Seeing Draco so damaged and unsure had affected her more than she had previously realized. His confidence was a big part of who he was.

"Since you've got this down then, why don't we stop here." Hermione had not had a set destination as she began directing him, hoping only to keep him on back roads to avoid major traffic. As she had continued her directions however it became evident that while she may not have known, she did have a location in mind. They were now at the Heath, a park not far from her childhood home.

Draco nodded in response, now focused on finding a place to park. As he brought them to a stop, they both lurched forward slightly causing Hermione to smile to herself. She supposed that wasn't quite the same as landing a broom. Still, he had done exceptionally well for his first time behind the wheel.

As they got out of the car, she took his hand and steered him towards the footpath beginning a leisurely stroll. "This is nice," he offered looking around, his hand receiving a gentle squeeze in response.

They continued on that way until the sun was high overhead. Sometimes they chatted, while others simply enjoyed the serenity of their location. Hermione knew they would need to eat again soon but there was one more place she wanted to show him before they left.

Hermione began leading him to the northern boundary of the park so she could show him Kenwood House. She remembered coming here for the first time as a child with her father. She had been in awe of paintings, amazed at the lifelike renderings the artists had created. Since she could no longer share this with her father her hope was that Draco would enjoy it as well.

Before they made it inside though, Draco pulled her to a stop, whispering in her ear. "What's that?"

When she looked in the direction he had indicated she understood his question. "It's a sculpture."

He still looked a little bewildered so she continued her explanation before he had to ask. "The one you're pointing at is by Henry Moore, and it's part of a series of sculptures. It's a reclining figure."

Draco continued to look at the sculpture while Hermione looked at him. After some time he spoke again. "I don't see it."

"Well, I suppose that's one of the great things about art, not everyone gets every piece and we all like different things. The taller portion there," Hermione indicated with her hand "that's the upper body, while the smaller piece is the legs."

He still seemed to doubt her so she figured it was time to take him inside. As she led him toward her favorite painting she could see his face fill with a sense of wonderment. "The portraits" he began pausing before he continued. "They don't move."

Hermione smiled. "That's right. It's just like muggle photographs."

"So they don't talk either?"

"Nope, no talking or moving, or leaving their frame."

She left Draco move around at his own pace. Occasionally she would hear him whispering to one of the paintings. Testing to see if the really couldn't hear him.

Finally he returned to her side. "They're so lifelike, it's hard to believe they are nothing more than paint on a canvas."

"I think that's one of the most fascinating parts. Don't get me wrong, when I first got to Hogwarts and the portraits interacted with me I was shocked and amazed, but I think there's something incredibly skillful about making a canvas feel alive without the aid of magic."

Draco for his part nodded along as she let herself get lost in her love of art. She wasn't sure if he understood or not. She thought maybe he did. Either way though, he didn't rush her along or look disinterested in what she had to say which served to remind her again just how similar they were in a lot of ways.

"Come on, we should get back. It's well past time for lunch, and we should make sure you haven't forgotten how to drive already," she joked.

"Of course I haven't," was all he said in response.

-x-

When they arrived back at her place the stop was much smoother. "You're getting better at that," she pointed out to him.

He looked quite pleased with himself. "It's not as strange as I expected. Logically the mechanics make sense and you're right having the opportunity to control the car has helped a great deal at putting my mind at ease."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" he asked after they had pulled apart.

"Just wanted too," she replied with a smirk.

"Race you inside?" Draco asked with a wink.

Just like that they were off, car doors slamming behind them.

They reached the door of the flat at the same time, and Hermione stopped to dig out her keys. Once they were in and the door pushed open Draco pulled her inside behind him.

As the door closed they were already tangled in each other's arms. He pressed her up against the door as they gave into the building tension.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair as he began kissing down her neck. Part of her knew they were moving too fast, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She gripped tighter in his hair as she felt his hands grab hold of her bum and lift her in the air.

Her breath caught as he began to move them further into the flat. Where was he taking them? The couch? His room? Her bedroom? There were a lot of options she realized for such a small flat.

When they passed the couch by she wasn't sure what to think. Were they really about to do this? They had only gotten together last night. "You taste so good," Draco moaned against her mouth as he continued moving them.

Just like that, all thoughts of stopping left her mind. He felt so good, and they had both lived through so much. They deserved to be happy and have fun.

He paused outside her bedroom door shifting her slightly so he could open the door. As they entered the room he set her down without breaking their kiss. Still leading them towards her bed he paused for just a second. "Is this okay?" he asked and as she nodded he had them in bed.

Hermione shifted them so Draco was on top and quickly began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "I want you so bad," she couldn't help but murmur aloud.

They separated only briefly so Draco could divest Hermione of her shirt. Before their lips met again he took a moment to look at her. "You're so beautiful."

His kisses trail down her body now, and he undoes the clasp of her bra and he reaches her chest. Pushing it out of the way he pays equal attention to both of her breasts before continuing downward.

Before he can remove anymore of her clothing her hands are on his pants, undoing the button and pushing them down. As he moves to do the same to her there is a tapping at her bedroom window which causes him to pull up.

"Ignore it," Hermione manages to get out completely lost in the passion now.

His hand returns to her pants, undoing the button with ease. Now wearing nothing but her black lace panties Hermione shivers as Draco continues his exploration of her body.

He's now between her legs and her arousal is reaching extreme levels. She knows she's close, and he's not even inside her yet. His tongue presses against the lace and her body bucks towards his. "Draco, please," she begs, but he's pulling away. The tapping at the window is getting louder. She knows the bird won't leave till she lets it in.

Hermione tries to get her breathing back under control. Stopping is the last thing she wants, but if she can just get rid of the bird quickly maybe they continue where they left off.

She rolls them over so she's now on top. She offers him a smoldering look and one more passionate kiss before she pulls herself out of bed and turns to the window, opening it.

She removes the scroll quickly from the owl's offered leg giving it a treat from the jar she kept by the window. As she goes to toss it to the side and return to bed though she notices it's not addressed to her. "It's for you," is all she says handing it to him before pulling the bed sheets around her knowing there would be no continuing now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

AN: I know I am the worst. I took forever with this chapter, then I interrupt them, and on top of that I leave you with a cliffhanger. I have no defense, so I'll just leave you with at least it's one of my longer chapters? Really the end is how I always meant it to be, it was the rest of the chapter that I struggled with for so long.


	16. Stay

Draco couldn't help but ponder his situation as he sat in his room. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks. Not since the letter came. Well that wasn't true exactly. Not since they had gotten into it about the letter. She was true to her word though, and hasn't had him taken back into custody. She hadn't abandoned him just for letting her down.

Things had been going so well. Better than he ever could have hoped for, until it all fell apart.

" _It's for you," was all she said before walking away. Who would write him? And why did she seem almost angry about it? He rolled over to turn on the muggle lamp at the side of her bed before looking at the parchment._

 _Draco was shocked to see his mother's handwriting and his interest in the letter increased._

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _Word has recently reached us that you have been able to avoid the horrors of Azkaban. I am so glad for you my son. I hope this close call, as well as the less than desirable result of living with a mudblood has opened your eyes. Please stop punishing yourself for horrors that should not be laid upon your shoulders, join us, and be free once again._

 _This letter will allow you to join us without being traced. At exactly half nine tomorrow morning it will be an activated portkey. I look forward to seeing you soon._

 _-Your loving mother._

Draco had thrown the letter in the fire immediately giving little thought to his actions. There was no way he was leaving. He hadn't when things looked grim, he certainly wouldn't after bonding with Hermione. She hadn't seen things the same however. She had questioned him about everything, and none of his answers seemed to be satisfactory.

" _What do you mean you threw it in the fire?"_

" _What else would I do with it? I'm not going to join them," he tried to explain._

" _You're literally helping them avoid capture by not turning that letter over to the ministry."_

 _He hadn't actually thought of that. "They're my parents, Hermione."_

" _So that is why you're doing it."_

" _No," he frantically tried to explain. "But would you really ask me to turn them in?"_

" _Draco," she muttered and he could hear the exasperation in her voice. "You're on probation. If anyone found out what you did, if the ministry knew, they wouldn't hesitate to lock you back up."_

 _There were tears running down her face now and he wanted so badly to make them go away. "I wasn't thinking, but what do you want me to do about it now? The letter is gone."_

" _You have to tell the ministry they wrote to you, it's your only chance."_

" _So you are asking me to turn them in."_

 _Hermione shook her head sadly at him, but he didn't know why. He was the one being asked to turn on his blood. The she continued, "or maybe I'm just being a fool believing you'll actually stay. Maybe you're just waiting for the right moment to slip away."_

 _Draco left the room without another word at that point, he her words had been like a slap to the face for him. How foolish had he been to believe she could forgive him his past misdeeds? Of course she didn't trust him, he was nothing more than a lousy deatheater and a lying Slytherin in her eyes._

He regretted walking out like he had. Looking back he couldn't help but wonder if it had seemed to confirm her suspicions he was looking to run. Still it hurt that she doubted him. He thought they were moving forward, but maybe that was an impossibility for them.

Still, the aurors had not come for him. If she thought he was going to run surely she would have called them no matter what she had promised, she couldn't just let him escape. He couldn't help but hope she believed in him that much, even if it was just subconsciously.

It seemed they were at an impasse. Neither was willing to make the move that would tear their fragile alliance apart, yet still not willing enough to put their faith in the other. This impasse had made the last few weeks nearly intolerable. Draco had mostly moped around in his room, as he was doing now, in an attempt to avoid Hermione while questioning how he could have done things differently.

At the same time he noticed she seemed to be avoiding him just as intently, and he had no idea how they could salvage their situation. He couldn't do what she was asking. He couldn't turn them in. They're his parents. He did the things he had to keep them alive. He wouldn't condemn them to Azkaban after all of that.

He wasn't willing to lose her either though. He wanted her to be able to trust him, to want to truly be with him. He just didn't have the slightest idea where to start in accomplishing his impossible goal. Not when he couldn't do what she was asking.

* * *

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is still not mine. I write for fun, not profit.

Author's note: I bet you thought my previous posts were lies and that I had given up on this, but I stick by the fact that I will not. Updates will likely continue to be sporadic even though I am feeling a bit of inspiration for this story again. I did just order a new laptop which may also make me more inclined to write since I won't have to deal with one that crashes constantly. That said life is also rather hectic right now with finishing up wedding planning as well as moving so it's a toss up when you'll get the next chapter. I'd love to get you one more before my wedding next month though. So here's hoping I have time. Thank you all for being so lovely, and I hope the chapter didn't disappoint too much.


End file.
